Fairy Tail's Fighting Club
by angel of blood and death
Summary: Lucy just moved to magnolia and enrolled in a new school, Fairy Tail Academy. Being a student though has many requirements. You have to join a club! With most of the other clubs she like's full, Lucy join's Fairy Tail's Fighting Club. Most think she won't last long, but what if she actually strong? What's her secret? And what are the feelings she has for another boy in the club?


I stood in front of the huge doors of my new school, Fairy Tail Academy. it goes from elementary to high school. i had just moved to magnolia and enrolled here. i was wearing my black knee-high lace up combat boots. they had metal on the toes that made a little noise every time i took a step. my skirt was blue and looked like a cheer leaders, and a black belt was around my waist that held my keys with a lock.

my shirt was white with a blue cross on it, and my blonde hair was up in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon. i had no make up as i didn't need it, and i had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. i also had a thin silver ring with sapphire flowers on the middle finger of my right hand.

i starred at the doors for awhile and took a deep breath. it was never fun being the new girl. i just hoped i made a good impression. with that i walked up to the door and pushed it open. there were lockers i the halls just like at my old school. i decided to go a random direction sense the map was useless. looking around for awhile, i finally came to the conclusion i was lost.

"hello?" i called out into the halls. silence was all that greeted me. i called out again, and when nobody answered i started to get a little jumpy. so much so that when a hand grabbed my shoulder i almost flipped them over. praising myself for my restraint, i turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long wavy white hair.

"hello, I'm mirajane strauss. you can call me mira. I'm sorry i startled you." she said, probably noticing me flinch when she grabbed me. "you must be lucy, right?" she asked.

"yes. lucy heartfillia, nice to meet you. you can call me lucy." i answered her, holding out my hand.

"nice to meet you to lucy." she said shaking my hand. "am i right to assume you were looking for the principal's office? i work in there." she said.

"yes. can you please take me there? i am so lost it wouldn't surprise me if i ended up on the other side of the school!" i joked. mira laughed and nodded.

"this way." she said. after following her around what seemed to be a maze, we came upon a door that said "office". mira opened the door and walked inside with me following her. pointing at some seats in a corner she said "sit there."

"okay." i replied and walked over to one of the chairs. sitting down, i watched her walk to an adjoining door that said "principal's office". she opened the door and said something about a new student to the person inside. i assumed that that was me.

mira walked back over with and irritated expression on her face. "he'll see you now." she said. as i was walking by i heard her mutter to herself, "if he isn't to busy looking at pictures of naked girls."

i laughed to myself and smiled as i walked into the room. that explained her irritated face. i sat down in another chair and looked at the person at the desk in front of me. now I'd seen some small people, but this old guy takes the cake.

he was almost bald and the hair you could see was completely white, like snow. he looked like a shaved albino monkey. and i did mean monkey literally, because it wouldn't surprise me if you put this guy next to a tape measure and he barely reached the 1st foot mark. he could probably fit in my carry-on soccer bag.

clearing my mind of those thoughts i looked back at him and waited for him to speak, trying not to laugh. my attempt was futile though, as i noticed the red slap mark on his face.

i burst out laughing and held my stomach. the guy starred at me with a look that said, 'we have another crazy one'. he sat there and waited as my laughs turned to giggles, then to chuckles and finally stopped.

"are you done?" he asked.

"yeah, i okay now." i said.

"okay then, well then let me be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail Academy, although everyone just calls it Fairy Tail." he said.

"thank you principal!" i said with a smile.

"i hate that name! please just call me master or makarov... or just master makarov." he said loudly. i could tell by the way he said it that he wasn't mad, he just really hated that name.

"okay master!" i said, smiling again.

"I'm sure you already know all the rules so i don't have to explain them?" he said smiling back.

"yes i do." i replied.

"good, but there is one that's new, so it's not in the handbook." he said.

"oh? what is it?" i asked.

"all students must join a club." he said.


End file.
